La Sala de los Menesteres
by Preciossa
Summary: Una conversación con doble sentido. Las cosas pueden ponerse muy interesantes.


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- ¿Por qué me resulta tan difícil de creer que cerraste la puerta accidentalmente, Granger?

- No entiendo porqué todo el mundo me asocia con una experta mentirosa. Créeme, no fue mi intención, Zabini.

- Estoy atrapado contigo ¿verdad?

- Por desgracia. Pero no sabía que la Sala de los Menesteres se cerrase cuando dos personas de distintas casas entran juntas.

Blaise rodó los ojos. Al parecer, Granger no había caído en lo más obvio: la Sala de los Menesteres hacía lo que querían sus huéspedes.

- Bueno...ha sido una sorpresa para ambos.

- ¿Perdón?

- Veo que estás algo espesa hoy, Granger. Esta Sala no se cierra así como así.

- Pedante arrogante.

- Empollona aguafiestas.

- ¿Aguafiestas? ¿Te parece divertido estar atrapados en la Sala de los Menesteres?

- Sí. Me parece un poco de justicia poética que tenga que ser yo quien te muestre los placeres de la carne antes de que mueras. Y ya sabes a lo que me refiero...

- ¡Maldito presuntuoso!

- No soy presuntuoso si sabes que estoy en lo cierto.

- Bueno...no lo estás.

- ¿No me das el derecho a la duda, Granger?

- No. No te lo doy de ninguna manera. Ahora dime ¿se te ocurre alguna idea para salir de aquí?

- Se me ocurren unas cuantas ideas, ahora que lo dices.

- ¿Estás insinuando algo, Zabini?

- Simplemente que has estado todo el año mirándome demasiado ¿no es cierto?

- No digas tonterías. Te miro igual que a todos los demás.

- Asique admites que me miras. Interesante...

- Oh, por favor. La chulería no es tu fuerte.

- En realidad sí lo es. Y admite que me encuentras irresistible.

- No es cierto. No soy como el resto de niñas tontas que suspiran cada vez que pasas por su lado.

- ¿Seguro Granger?

- ¿Es así cómo consigues que las chicas te hagan caso, Zabini?

- Oh, tengo un montón de maneras de ligar, Granger. ¿Quieres que te las muestre?

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y me las vas a enseñar? Los santurrones y mojigatos estamos ansiosos por saber, Zabini.

- Oh, sí. Eres bastante santurrona. Pero siempre estoy preparado para situaciones como esta. Observa.

- Es que...¡Merlín! No puedo creer que lo hagas aquí.

- Esta sala muestra lo que deseas ¿te acuerdas?

- Cómo si quisiera verte, Zabini.

- Por supuesto que sí. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio desearía estar conmigo, Granger.

- Entonces es que estoy loca.

- Me alegra saber que reconoces que tienes un problema. Me han dicho que es el primer paso hacia la recuperación.

- ¿Y hacer aparecer botellas de Whisky de fuego no es tener un problema?

- Un hombre inteligente tiene que hacer lo necesario cuando está con los tontos.

- ¿Estás diciendo que soy tonta?

- No, simplemente molesta. Al menos por el momento.

- ¡Oh, Merlin! Eso es...enorme.

- Maravilloso ¿verdad?

- No lo sé. Nunca he probado algo como eso antes.

- Y dudo que alguna vez lo hagas. A menos que...¿te gustaría probarlo? Puede ser la única oportunidad que tengas para probar la perfección.

- ¿Estás seguro, Zabini?

- Por supuesto, no soy el tío más codiciado de Hogwarts sin ninguna razón.

- No debería. Estoy haciendo mi ronda de Prefecta.

- Por una vez, Granger. Pero eres puritana hasta el final ¿verdad?

- Está bien. Déjame cogerlo.

- No sólo tienes que tenerlo, sino que tienes que saborearlo.

- Está bien. Déjame saborearlo.

* * *

_**Una hora más tarde**_

* * *

- Oh, Merlín, Blaise...es perfecto. Más, por favor.

- Brujita perversa ¿verdad?

- ¿Para esto? Oh, sí. Oh, sí. Necesito más.

- Te daré más.

* * *

Draco y Theodore se miraron con expresión de horror. Habían llegado a la Sala de los Menesteres antes que ellos y aun no los habían descubierto.

- ¿Piensas qué..?-preguntó Theodore encogiéndose.

Draco negó.

- No lo sé. Pensaba que estaban bebiendo Whisky de fuego, por la conversación de antes; pero por lo que estoy escuchando...

- Sí.-murmuró Theodore.-Suena demasiado...

- Oh, sí, sí...todo sobre mí.

Draco rápidamente suplicó a la habitación que creara una puerta para salir de allí, pero sin ser detectados.

Hay cosas que, simplemente, no quería saber.


End file.
